16 Grudnia 2001
6.30 Proszę o odpowiedź 6.45 Przystanek Unia 7.35 Zwierzęta świata 8.05 Czarodziejski peryskop - przyrodniczy serial dok. prod. angielskiej 8.30 Teleranek 9.00 Królewicz żabka - film anim. prod, USA 10.00 Tydzień 10.35 Więzy krwi (11) - serial prod.TVP 11.25 Od przedszkola do Opola - piosenki z seriali 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy 12.10 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Od A do Zdrowia 12.57 Wiadomości 13.05 Dwadzieścia jeden - teleturniej 13.45 Studio sport: Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich, Engelberg - Szwajcaria 15.35 KAC - Komiczna Audycja Cykliczna 15.55 Wybierz teledysk 16.25 Akupunktura 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17.35 Lokatorzy - serial TVP 18.05 Śmiechu warte 18.30 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - serial anim. prod. USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.52 Sport 19.58 Pogoda 20.05 Odpowie ci morze - serial 21.10 Gwiazdy w Jedynce: Zucchero, Toto Cutugno 21.50 Losowanie audiotele 22.00 Uczta kinomana: Książę wielkiego miasta - film fab. prod. USA 0.45 Sportowa Jedynka 1.05 Zakończenie programu 06:55 Film dla niesłyszących; Pogranicze w ogniu; odc.11; serial TVP 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny; odc.94; serial prod.USA 09:25 Jej styl; Święta z gwiazdą 09:50 Na maksa 10:25 Europa wita euro 10:30 Raj na ziemi; Kakadu-dziki skarb Australii; serial dok. prod. USA 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Staropolskim smakiem świątecznym 12:00 Rancho w dolinie; Jubal; 1956 western prod. USA 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.371 Przypływy uczuć; telenowela TVP 15:00 Pół żartem pół serial, czyli Ostry dyżur w Leśnej Górze 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.82 Powrót syna marnotrawnego; serial prod. TVP 17:00 Święta wojna; serial TVP 17:30 7 dni świat 17:55 Europa wita euro; powt. 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 19:00 Sztuka uwodzenia według Piotra Tymochowicza 20:00 Spotkanie z balladą; Wszystko zdarzyć się może cz.2 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Pogoda 21:35 Boża podszewka; odc.1/15; serial TVP 22:40 Losowanie audiotele 22:45 Autograf 23:20 Studio Teatralne Dwójki; Noce sióstr Bronte; 1999 autor: Susanne Schneider 00:15 Tajemnica rodzinna; The Secret; 1999 film fab. prod.angielskiej 02:35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left| 7.00 Madeline - serial animowany 7.30 Tęczowy domek - bajka dla dzieci 8.00 Tam, gdzie biją źródła - magazyn 8.25 Telewizyjne ogłoszenia drobne: Pogoda dla narciarzy 8.30 Koncert życzeń 9.00 Święty (26) - film fabularny prod angielskiej 10.00 Małe ojczyzny - cykl 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica - serial prod. angielskiej 10.55 Angela Anakonda - film animowany 11.20 Książki z górnej półki - Książka tygodnia 11.30 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - film dokumentalny 12.30 Studio Goli Puchar Polski w karate kyokushin 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 TV Katowice proponuje 13.55 Klub globtrotera 14.30 Człowiek i przyroda - film dokumentalny prod. australijskiej 15.30 Klasztory polskie - film dokumentalny 16.00 Bob Morrison (13, 14) - serial prod australijskiej 16.45 Gościniec - magazyn turystyczny 17.15 Kabaret 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 To jest temat 18.35 Ich noce - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 20.05 Sport 21.00 Europalia 2001 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Ucięta głowa - film fabularny prod angielskiej 23.35 Country nocą 0.30 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 4x4 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Normalny Norman (22) - serial animowany 8.30 Kosmiczne wojny (13) - serial animowany 9.00 Hugo - program dla najmłodszych 9.30 Power Rangers (148) - serial dla młodzieży 9.55 Disco Relax 11.00 Dharma i Greg (94) - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (102) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.00 Czwórka na medal - film prod. USA 13.45 Podwójna akcja 2 (26) - serial sensacyjny 14.40 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Fundacja Polsat 15.30 Informacje 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Klub Polsatu 16.00 Rodzina zastępcza (80) - polski serial obyczajowy 16.30 Kevin sam w domu - film prod. USA 18.30 Informacje 18.50 Sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Rozbitkowie (16) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-niemieckiej 20.00 Życiowa szansa: gra - zabawa 20.55 Zerwane Więzi - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.00 Zginiesz, ślicznotko! - dramat kryminalny prod. kanadyjskiej 23.55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 0.55 Magazyn sportowy 2.30 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.20 Telesklep 7.50 Inspektor Gadget (48/86) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 8.10 Garsoniera - komedia obyczajowa prod. amerykańskiej 10.20 Susie Q - film rodzinny prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Przygody Supermana (54/66) - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 13.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14.25 Polowanie na mysz - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 16.15 Big Brother - zobacz więcej 17.15 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Big Brother - Ring 22.10 Superwizjer - magazyn 22.40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.10 Noktowizjer - magazyn 23.45 Ale plama - pr. rozrywkowy 0.15 Big Brother - zobacz więcej 1.10 Honkytonk Man - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 3.20 Nic straconego - powtórki programów thumb|left 5.50 Biały Kieł (powt.) 6.20 Dzieciaki z mgławicy (powt.) 6.50 Szczęściara - kom. USA (powt.) 9.00 Czarny Królewicz (powt.) 9.30 Biały Kieł (powt.) 10.00 Szalona autostrada - kom. USA, 1997 (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 INFORmator prawny 12.45 INFORmator gospodarczy 13.00 Super VIP 13.30 Obieżyświat Dr Witt 14.00 Gang Ołsena: Spadamy do Paryża - kom. sens. duń., 1981 (96 min) 16.00 Łysi i Blondynki 16.50 Bill Cosby j straszne dzieciaki 2 (6) - serial kom. USA 17.20 Szczypta smaku (6) - serial kom. USA 17.45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Jej cały świat (14) - serial kom. USA 18.35 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 2 (1) - serial dok. (powt.) 19.30 Hoboczaki 20.00 Łysi i Blondynki 20.55 Drogówka 21.25 Wokanda - program dok. 21.55 Supergol 22.30 Anioł ciemności 2 (14) - serial sens. USA 23.25 Płonące miasto - film sens. hong.,1987 1.25 Super VIP 1.55 Strefa P 2.30 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7.00 Teleshopping 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Sylvan, Grupa specjalna Eko 10.35 Teleshopping 11.35 Czynnik PSI 3 (powt.) 12.25 Nowy dom - film obycz. USA, 2000 (90 min) 14.00 Teleshopping 14.30 Słoneczny patrol (powt.) 15.25 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 2 - film przyr. 16.20 Do diabła z miłością - kom. obycz. USA, 1998 (90 min) 18.00 Puma - szkoła męstwa (8) - serial sens. niem. 19.00 Bez fikcji: Kobiety na sprzedaż - film dok. 20.00 Nigdy nie rozmawiaj z nieznajomym - thriller USA., 1995 (85 min) 21.40 Dzieci kukurydzy 2 - horror USA, 1993 (90 min) 23.25 żądza seksu - film erot. USA (powt.) 1.05 Puma - szkoła męstwa (8) - serial sens. niem. (powt.) 1:55 Nigdy nie rozmawiaj z nieznajomym - thriller USA (powt.) 3.20 Teleshopping thumb|left 06:15 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 65 - Zaborcza zazdrość; 1999 serial prod.TVP; powt. 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Helmut Nadolski; reportaż Jolanty Roman-Stefanowskiej; powt. 07:30 Spotkania z tradycją; U Zowady w Leszczynie; program Magdaleny Makaruk 07:55 Uwaga niebezpieczeństwo; odc. 7/ost. - Telegram; film animowany dla dzieci 08:00 Bajarz; odc. 3/13 - Opowieści nie będzie; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:25 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Festiwal Muzyczny Łańcut 2001; J. S. Bach - Suita nr 2 h-moll; .; wyk: Musicae Antiquae Collegium Varsoviense, dyryguje Władysław Kłosiewicz 08:50 Spotkanie z literaturą; Polska poezja współczesna cz. 2 09:15 Baśń o Korsarzu Palemonie; film animowany dla dzieci 09:45 Złotopolscy; odc. 340 - Chęć życia; telenowela TVP; powt. 10:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 341 - Niewysłany list; telenowela TVP; powt. 10:35 Wspomnień czar; Dwanaście krzeseł; 1933 komedia prod. polsko - czeskiej (66') (cz.-biały); reż: Michał Waszyński, Martin Fric; wyk: Vlasta Burian, Adolf Dymsza, Zula Pogorzelska, Wanda Jarszewska 11:40 U wód...; Na Starej Polanie; program Leszka Wiśniewskiego 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Piękno, pamięć, pietyzm 12:50 Antonio Vivaldi - Pory roku; Zima; .; wyk: Orkiestra Kameralna Gran Teatro La Fenice, dyryguje Giovanni Guglielmo 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła Wniebowzięcia NMP w Babicach 14:00 Teatr Młodego Widza; Siedemnastolatek; 2000 autor: Booth Tarkington; reż: Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk: Bartek Obuchowicz, Dorota Landowska, Krzysztof Kolbereger 14:45 Spotkanie z Balladą; Witajcie w Kopydłowie cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 15:35 Biografie; To ja, Antoni...Szkic do portretu Antoniego Słonimskiego; film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa 16:30 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 M jak miłość; odc. 15; 2000 serial TVP 18:00 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa; Baby górą cz. 2; .; wyk: Alicja Majewska, Joanna Baretel, Andrzej Grabowski, Jerzy Ofierski, Tomasz Szwed, Kabaret Elita, Kabaret Rak i inni 18:55 Ludzie listy piszą 19:15 Dobranocka; Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 8 - Piątka Klepka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 20:00 Nowy Jork, czwarta rano; 1988 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Krzysztof Krauze; wyk: Janusz Józefowicz, Anna Wojton, Ryszard Mróz 21:30 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Super strip-tease; film Krzysztofa Gradowskiego; powt. 21:35 VI Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej; Warszawa da się lubić /2/; .; wyk: Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Krystyna Tkacz, Marian Opania, Wiktor Zborowski, Elżbieta Zającówna, Krystyna Tkacz, Tomasz Stockinger i inni 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Rząd Polski 1939 - 1945; cz. 3 - W matni; film dok. Marka Drążewskiego 00:00 Spotkania z tradycją; U Zowady w Leszczynie; program Magdaleny Makaruk; powt. 00:20 U wód...; Na Starej Polanie; program Leszka Wiśniewskiego; powt. 00:45 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Po deszczu jest słońce; film Bogdana Nowickiego 00:55 Sportowa Jedynka 01:15 Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 8 - Piątka Klepka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Nowy Jork, czwarta rano; 1988 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Krzysztof Krauze; wyk: Janusz Józefowicz, Anna Wojton, Ryszard Mróz; powt. 03:25 VI Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej; Warszawa da się lubić /2/; .; wyk: Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Krystyna Tkacz, Marian Opania, Wiktor Zborowski, Elżbieta Zającówna, Krystyna Tkacz, Tomasz Stockinger i inni; powt. 04:25 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Rokita parobkiem; film Leszka Galewicza 04:35 Zaproszenie; Podlasie - Laski, piaski i karaski; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak XX wieku. Najważniejsze potrawy stulecia według Roberta Makłowicza; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.50 Potęga smaku - rzecz o Zbigniewie Herbercie (2) - dok. 07.40 Sfinks: Natarcie na Azję - Aleksander Wielki zdobywca świata - film dok., Niemcy 08.40 Seriale animowane 09.40 Prawdziwe męstwo - western, USA 1969 12.00 Anioł Pański -transmisja z Watykanu 12.20 Życie Jezusa według św. Mateusza (3) - serial 12.45 Polak, katolik, obywatel- magazyn 13.20 Stephen King - Lśnienie w ciemności -film dokumentalny, Wlk. Brytania 14.20 M Kwadrat - talk show Manna i Materny 14.50 Arsene Lupin (24) - serial 15.50 Covington Cross (12)- serial 16.40 Zdarzyło się jutro (30) - serial 17.30 Wizyta w domu 18.00 Zezowate szczęście - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1960 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.30 Detektyw w sutannie (15) - serial 21.25 Piątka u Semki - pr. publicystyczny 22.00 Widzialne i niewidzialne: Ojciec Pio - magazyn zjawisk niezwykłych 22.30 Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7 23.30 Stephen King - Lśnienie w ciemności (powt) 00.30 Życie Jezusa według św. Mateusza (3) - serial historyczny 00.55 Zakończenie programu Romantica 06.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 122) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 07.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 123) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 08.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 124) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 09.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 125) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 10.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 126) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 11.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 52) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 12.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 53) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 13.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 14.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 55) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 15.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 56) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 16.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 122) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 17.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 123) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 18.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 124) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 19.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 125) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 20.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 126) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 21.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 52) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 22.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 53) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 23.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min. 24.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 55) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 01.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 56) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) TeDe 05.30 AUTO ZWIAD - informator motoryzacyjny 05.50 „Biały Kieł” („White Fang”) (15) – serial przygodowy, reż. Otta Hanus, wyk. Jaimz Woolvett, 06.20 „Czarny Królewicz” („The Adventures of Black Beauty”) (15) – serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, 06.50 „Szczęściara” („Lucky Lady”) – komedia, USA 1975, reż. Stanley Donen; wyk. Gene Hackman, Liza Minnelli, Burt Reynolds, Goefrey Lewis, Robby Benson, 09.00 „Czarny Królewicz” („The Adventures of Black Beauty”) (16) – serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, 09.30 „Biały Kieł” („White Fang”) (16) – serial przygodowy, reż. Otta Hanus, wyk. Jaimz Woolvett, 10.00 „Szalona autostrada” („Honky Tonk Freeway”) -komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Schlesinger; 12.00 KINOmaniaK – odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 12.30 INFORmator prawny – magazyn Gazety Prawnej 12.45 INFORmator gospodarczy - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 13.00 Super VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 13.30 „Obieżyświat Dr Witt” – program turystyczno-podróżniczy 14.00 „Gang Olsena 13: Spadamy do Paryża” („Olsen Banden over alle bjerge aka Olsen Gang Over the Hill, The (Part 13) „) – komedia, Dania 1981, reż. Erik Balling; wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, 16.00 Łysi i Blondynki – reality show 16.50 „Bil Cosby i straszne dzieciaki” ("Kids Say the Darndest Things") (22) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, 17.20 „Szczypta smaku” (Style & Substance”) (6) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Iris Dugow, Brian K. Roberts, wyk. Jean Smart, Nancy McKeon, Heath Hyche 17.45 PRZEGLĄD WYDARZEŃ TYGODNIA - publicystyka lokalna 17.58 Informacje sportowe 18.05 „Jej cały świat” ("Jesse") (14) – serial komediowy, USA 1998-2000, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise, Eric Lloyd 18.35 „Niewiarygodne ale prawdziwe 2” („World’s Most Amazing Videos 2”) (1) – serial dokumentalny 19.30 „Hoboczaki” („The Jim Henson Hoobs”) (35) – serial animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Łysi i Blondynki – reality show 20.55 Drogówka – Magazyn policyjny 21.25 Wokanda – program dokumentalny 21.55 Supergol – magazyn piłkarski 22.30 „Anioł ciemności 2” („Angel 2”) (14) – serial dramatyczno-sensacyjny, USA 1999 23.25 „Płonace miasto” („Long hu feng yun aka City on Fire”) – film akcji, Hongkong 1987, 01.25 Super VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 01.55 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 02.30 AUTO ZWIAD - informator motoryzacyjny 02.50 PRZEGLĄD WYDARZEŃ TYGODNIA - publicystyka lokalna WTK 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Piraci z Penzance - musical / USA 1983 09.50 Skrzydlate rozmowy - film krótkometrażowy 10.00 Spotkanie z Kabaretem A3 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Moja firma - rozmowa z... 11.25 Stulecie filmu science-fiction - film dokumentalny 12.25 Wir - film kryminalny / USA 1950 14.00 Muzyka 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Studio Sport 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 17.30 Konkurs dla telewidzów 17.50 Puls Dnia - serwis informacyjny, 18.00 WTK dzieciom 18.10 Echo gospodarki - magazyn 18.25 Z komputerem na ty - poradnik 18.40 Puls Dnia - wydanie główne 19.05 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 19.25 Z planu filmowego 20.00 Życie jest słodkie - komedia / Wlk. Brytania 1990 21.40 Z planu filmowego 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Arena - magazyn sportowy 22.50 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 23.20 Kwiaty jego Życia - film obyczajowy / Australia 1983 00.50 Muzyka 01.30 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2001 roku